wearcompfandomcom-20200214-history
Wearable Computing Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Wearable Computing that . since September 2008 ; Building Wearable Computers Currently most wearable computers are custom-built by enthusiasts, as commercial wearable computers are generally special-purpose and extremely expensive. This wiki is still quite new, so much of it hasn't been built yet. Sorry for all the red links, fill in what you can and be patient. * Beginner's Guide * Rigs (Complete builds including all necessary hardware and software. Usually biased towards hardware) * Categorized lists of all wearable technology documented on this wiki. * Hardware ** Computer ** Output *** Head-mounted Display *** Handheld Display *** Audio ** Input *** Keyboard *** Keyer: Key input devices requiring only one hand for use *** Pointer (Mice and other cursor controllers) *** Camera *** Biorythm Sensors *** Speech * Software ** Operating System ** Utilities ** Augmented Reality Software * Other ** Clothing ** Buying (Parts, Shops) To document some wearable technology that is not yet documented, please visit template bonanza first to see if there is an appropriate template for your device, then create the page by simply typing an appropriate name into the search box on the left, and clicking one of the "create this page" links. ; Community * News * FAQ/Q&A * Links * Forum }} ;2009-01-12 - Wiki Changes A message from the new benevolent dictator, GregorR. I'll be updating the wiki in various ways, first and foremost to use templates to make adding information about rigs and such better. I'll be making a lot of changes, I hope more good than bad :) ;2009-01-12 - Change of Wiki Leadership Please welcome our new administrator, GregorR, who will be taking over as leader of the Wearable Computing Wiki. I have transferred sysop rights to him as I feel he has much more enthusiasm than myself, which is great for the WearComp community. ;2008-09-16 - Welcome Hello all! This site is an attempt to unify the wearable computing community and prevent its attrition by being an up to date source of news and knowledge. It's still VERY MUCH in its alpha stages, so anything you can contribute is welcomed. Please note, whenever possible please link to your sources. Even if you don't bother to reference properly, please make sure the link is there so that someone else can. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse